Kongfu World
:For other Chinese Zombies, see Chinese Zombies. Kung-Fu World (功夫世界), is the fourth world in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. The world is based on China, a country that established the martial arts known to be "Kung-Fu." It is home to Chinese Zombies who most, have acquired skills in martial arts. Also, the world is not as common as it is comparing to Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, and Wild West because the world itself runs an energy mechanism in which, the player is given five leaf slots to make use of and once the leaves are out, the player will have to wait for 10 minutes to restore one leaf in order to play or repeat a level. The stage elements of this world are Power Tiles and Weapon Stands. There are four new plants that will be added in the player's arsenal and twenty-two new zombies to fight at. Kung-Fu World takes in year 1673, six years before the events on Pirate Seas which takes in the year 1679. Also, the timeline of this world takes during the reign of the last imperial dynasty of China, the Empire of the Great Qing or Macnhu Dynasty that was preceeded by the Empire of the Great Ming and suceeded by the Republic of China after the Qing Dyasty's almost 300 century ruling. Main Levels Brain Busters Powder Keg Powder Keg is Kung-Fu World's Brain Buster. The main objective is to prevent the fuses from being lit by the Torch Zombies through the use of Ice-related plants. The game ends when the player succesfully stopped a zombie horde or when all the powder kegs blow up. Last Stand There are 5 levels. 2 are during the gameplay and 3 are optional brain busters. Gallery Kung fu world 52028.png|The map of Kung-Fu World KungFU4.png|Kung-Fu World gameplay. Pla.png|WinterMagnet's gameplay of day 14 in Kung-Fu World POWERTILE.jpg|Gameplay with Power Tiles. Kung Fu Lawnmower.png|Kung-Fu World Lawn Mower Fuzz World.png|Kung-Fu World in the map ZombieKingBossKungFuWorld.jpg|The boss Of Kung-Fu World ChineseGargantuar.jpg|A gargantuar KungFuWorldGargantuar.jpg|A Gargantuar in action. Kung-Fu World Bosses.png|The second preview of the world Video Kungfu Map Day 17 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Day 17 Kungfu Map Day 18 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Day 18 Kungfu Map Day 19 Han Bronze Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Day 19 Kungfu Map Day 20 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Day 20 Kungfu Map Day 21 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Day 21 Kungfu Map Day 22 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Day 22 Kungfu Map Day 23 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Day 23 Kungfu Map Day 24 More Han Bronze Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Day 24 Kungfu Map Day 25 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Day 25 Kungfu Map Mini Games 09 Han Bronze Gargantuar Boss Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Kungfu Map Mini Games 09 Han Bronze Gargantuar Boss Kungfu Map Mini Games 08 Han Bronze Gargantuar Boss Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Kungfu Map Mini Games 08 Han Bronze Gargantuar Boss Kungfu Map Mini Games 07 Han Bronze Gargantuar Boss Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Kungfu Map Mini Games 07 Han Bronze Gargantuar Boss Gunpowder Devil Zombies - Kungfu Map Day 16 - Kungfu Zomboss - Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese Gameplay|Day 16 - Meet first boss GUNPOWDER DEVIL Yeti Lego Games Zone - Wild West - Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese GamePlay|Yeti Lego Games Zone - Wild West Kungfu Map - Day 01 - Plants vs Zombies 2 China|Day 01 Kungfu Map - Day 02 - Plants vs Zombies 2 China|Day 02 Kungfu Map - Day 03 - Plants vs Zombies 2 China|Day 03 Kungfu Map - Day 04 - Plants vs Zombies 2 China|Day 04 Kungfu Map Mini Games 2 Plants vs Zombies 2 China|MiniGames 02 Trivia *Currently, this is the only world to use an energy mechanism for playing any level (denoted by the Leaf Slot on the right side in the World Map). **Each slot takes ten mins to recharge with five slots being the maximum. However, additional chances can be purchased by using diamonds. ***Therefore, it will take 50 minutes to replenish all slots. (If the player is willing to wait.) **When purchased, the "Max" icon changes to the number of extra slots currently bought. **Coincidentally, the Leaf Slot icon resembles the Plant Food icon from the International version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *It is the largest world to date, with the most number of stars, 75. *This is the only world to introduce the least number of plants,as only four are introduced. *Any zombie who gets close to a weapon stand will transform into another zombie. (i.e A zombie that manages to take the bomb on the weapon stand will transform into a Blew Zombie) *So far this is the only world that has two stage elements. *So far this is the only world as well that has two boss battles. One on Day 16 and the other one on Day 30. **It is also the only world that has a boss that is not a Zombot. *When you pick up the bag of coins, the music playing is the Player's House and Ancient Egypt victories although when playing the Ancient Egypt levels, the song played is the Player's House theme. *Noticed that as well that the music doesn't abate whenever the player's brains get eaten by the zombies or they have completed the level. The music only abates once the player has picked one of the four cards after beating any level. *The music is a remix of the "Choose Your Seeds" theme for the original Plants vs. Zombies. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Locations Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Chinese